


Long rest

by Anonymous



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matteus the fighter and Zarah the cleric enjoy a night together.
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Long rest

**Author's Note:**

> This story is made up B.S, all the way through.

Today was a long day.  
The task was meant to be simple; find an old artifact to power the ancient magitek weapon. Despite the fact that Lord Umbra didn't know about said artifact, the mineshaft was filled with monsters. According to Lucy, the ranger, these were natural habitants, unrelated to Umbra. 

These monsters were however very territorial and aggressive. Everyone who could had to use all healing spells, even Zarah, despite being a life cleric. If there's one positive thing that Matteus could say, is that he didn't get eaten by a purple worm, unlike Brutus, the barbarian. That's something that he hopes to never endure. 

Anyways, after a day like this, it's nice to be back at the inn. Matteus was in his bed, waiting for Zarah to finish her prayers and join him. He didn't mind her praying, it just becomes lonely. She soon entered the room and got under the sheets. "Hey, love." She said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Hi. So, what did you pray for?" Because of today's combat, the party decided to focus on combat and healing spells before utility. It's likely that there are more monsters in the general region.

"I asked my Lady to give me things like Heal and Resurrection. I hope that we can avoid death, but it's good to have." Zarah's deity was a goddess of love and fertility, which included the power over life. When they started their relationship, Zarah admitted to follow her due to having quite the libido. As shy as she was, it was initially a surprise.

They went to sleep, but Matteus was still awake, even after some time. It was made clear to him that Zarah also was awake. "Can't sleep either?"

Zarah nodded in agreement, even though he couldn't see in the dark. "Could we... you know..." To emphasize her lust, she inched closer and rubbed her body against his.  
He kissed her in agreement, and went up to light a candle. Having sex in the dark is difficult, as they've discovered before.

When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw that Zarah had already started disrobing. Her modestly sized breasts were revealed, but she still had her pantyhose on.  
Mattheus moved closer to her, and took a breast in each hand. While he massaged them, something that they discovered that she loves, she undid his belt. Well, she struggled with it today, because of the massaging distracting her.

After a few minutes, his member was revealed as well. Matteus let go of her breasts, and pulled down her pantyhose. Her vagina was alreadly glistening wet, due to the earlier foreplay. He sat down on the bed and gestured for her to come closer. She mounted him, and they moved rythmically together, until Zarah came. At this point, she was out of stamina, so they switched positions. She laid down on the bed and raised her legs, allowing Matteus to thrust into her, until he came as well. Exhausted and saitisfied, they fell asleep. A few months later... The magitek weapon fired a concentrated beam of force at Lord Umbra's castle, dispelling the barrier and damaging the building itself. It's time to take him down. There was only a problem: Zarah has difficulty running now, due to her swollen belly. Being the gentleman that he is, Matteus agreed to carry her whenever it was necessary. While she still can cast magic, physical combat is out of the question, giving the party another disadvantage. Finnegan, the wizard, asked the couple several times if they were okay with his, something that they reasurred to him. In a few years, they'll have another party member; a multiclass fighter/cleric.


End file.
